Crash Nitro Kart 2
Not to be confused with Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Crash Nitro Kart 2 is a mobile racing game that was released sometime in June of 2008. There are sixteen tracks and eight playable characters. There are also six game modes to choose from. Characters With the exception of Tiny Tiger, all characters who were present in the PlayStation-era Crash games reverted to that era's designs. Nina has also been given a redesign that resembles her appearance in Crash Tag Team Racing. Crash Crash is one of the two characters who are unlocked at the start of the game. Dr. Cortex Dr. Cortex is one of the two characters who are unlocked at the start of the game. Coco In order to unlock Coco, players must complete the first two challenges of Challenge Mode. Ripper Roo Ripper Roo is unlocked upon players completing the third and fourth challenges in Challenge Mode. Yaya Yaya is unlocked upon players completing the fifth and sixth challenges in Challenge Mode. Nina Nina is the final character unlocked through Challenge Mode. Players must complete the seventh and eight challenges. Tiny Tiger Tiny is unlocked once players crush fifty enemies in Monster Truck Mode. Oxide Oxide is unlocked once players complete Sudden Death Mode. Modes Quick Race Quick Race consists of a single race with random settings. Cup Like other racing games in the series, Cups consist of four races. Challenge Challenge consists of eight missions to complete. Every two missions unlock a new character. Arcade Players can choose a track to race through. Wumpa Fruit is kept if the player comes in third place and above. Sudden Death Players must race through all of the tracks in the game. If players do not finish in first or second, then they must restart from the beginning. In addition, the first character to complete their third lap causes the race to end, regardless of what position the player is in. This mode is unlocked upon completion of all of the Cups. Monster Truck This mode has the player racing around in a monster truck. The point of this mode is to smash as many enemies as possible in two minutes. Once all of the challenges are completed, this mode is unlocked. Karts There are eight karts in the game. Other than the first one, they are all locked. In order to unlock them, the player must collect a certain amount of Wumpa Fruit. Tracks There are sixteen tracks scattered among eight worlds. Each character has their own track. The Bamboo Forest *Zen Race *Yaya's Track Up in the Woods *Totem Track *Tiny's Track The Sandcastles *Crash's Creek *Coco's Track The Long Canyon *Rocky Falls *Canyon Ripper Arachneland *Spider Race *Cortex's Belvedere Atlantis *Orichalch Track *Abyss Avenue The Nitroactive Sewers *Nina's Track *Toxic Tunnels Oxide's World *Oxide's Track *Star Track Gallery 1576548371856.png|Crash's icon. 1576519308484.png|Cortex's icon. 1576544900274.png|Coco's icon. 1576612338318.png|Ripper Roo's icon. 1576520104622.png|Yaya's icon. 1576519215572.png|Nina's icon. 1576519016204.png|Tiny's icon. 1576616805552.png|Oxide's icon. Yaya sprite.png|Yaya's in-kart sprites. YayaPandaCNK2.png|Selecting Yaya on the character select screen. YayasBambooForest.png|The Bamboo Forest's description. YayaCNK2.png|Crash, Oxide and Yaya racing in The Bamboo Forest. es:Crash Nitro Kart 2 pt:Crash Nitro Kart 2 fr:Crash Nitro Kart 2 Category:Mobile Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Crash Nitro Kart 2